


A Drunken Night to Not Remember

by BooksRlife786



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Confession, Drunk Chloe, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, I cried while writing this, Pinkberry, Wholesome, bmc, boyf riends (mentioned) - Freeform, hella gay, not lying, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRlife786/pseuds/BooksRlife786
Summary: Chloe Valentine was head over heals for her best friend, Brooke Lohst. Everyone knew that. Well, everyone except Brooke.Another thing that everyone knew was that Chloe could not keep a secret when she was drunk.One party at Jake Dillinger’s house could change all of that, only Chloe can’t remember a goddamn thing.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst & Chloe Valentine, Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Kudos: 22





	1. All Because of Cheap 7-Eleven Beer

The night was young, the music was loud, and Chloe was very drunk. Like blackout probably-definitely-won’t-remember-anything-that-happens, drunk.

It all started with a small get together at Jake’s house. Just Chloe and the rest of the squip squad, nothing too special. Then Jenna tweeted about it.

Twenty minutes later it's a full-blown party. Music booming through the speakers so loud that the walls shook. Couples were having sex in the extra bedrooms and some guys brought a shit ton of alcohol.

By the second hour, Chloe had lost everyone, which left her alone with her poor self-control choices.

Jeremy and Micheal had left the main party and went off somewhere, Chloe had assumed that it was getting too loud and too crowded and they both needed to getaway. Christine was dominating the dance floor, she later confessed that she was just doing some choreography from an old show. Rich was probably doing something stupid that would result in serious harm while Jenna recorded it, and Jake was probably in the background making sure his house wouldn’t burn down. Again.

But then there was Brooke.

Brooke had decided to be the responsible one. She had kept her drinks down to an “I’m a little buzzed, but I’ll remember this evening” level. 

So there she was, Chloe Valentine, words slurred and movements sloshy. It was a miracle that she hadn’t passed out yet.

As she was pushing through the crowd of equally wasted classmates she spotted a very familiar looking cardigan.

“Brookie!” She called out, but with the amount of alcohol in her system, she could have said anything. 

Brooke turned at the mention of her name, already knowing who the voice belonged to, “Chloe?” She questioned after seeing the horrible state her best friend was in. 

“Your name sounds like cookie.” The brunette giggled drunkenly into the other girl’s cardigan, her head now resting on her shoulder.

“You’re wasted.”

“And you’re beautiful,” she slurred in response.

“You’re probably going to hate yourself for saying that tomorrow,” Brooke smiled, teasing her drunken friend.

“Well, Brookie Cookie, I hate myself every morning,” Chloe said triumphantly like she had just won the argument.

“We’re going to talk about that tomorrow,” the sober friend replied, only slightly concerned. “But right now you need to rest.”

“Noooo, but we’re at a party,” Chloe whined, giving the blonde a pout, and Brooke was almost tempted to give in. 

“Well then it’s a good thing that you won’t remember anything,” Brooke reasoned.

“I won’t?” Chloe asked, almost sad at the thought.

“Good chance.”

“Oh,” she frowned. “So I won’t remember anything I’ll say?”

“Nope.” Brooke was starting to get nervous. She had seen Chloe drunk many times. Many, many, many, times, but there was something different. By now she would probably be drunkenly making out with some guy, but here she was clinging to Brooke’s arm for support.

“Brooooooooooke,” she drawled out

“Yes, Chloe.”

“I’m soooooo gay.”

Brooke raised her eyebrows in surprise. Of all the things she thought might happen tonight, Chloe coming out wasn’t even close to what she had in mind.

“Oh.”

“Like really fucking gay,” the taller girl stressed.

“Well, that’s really good for you, Chlo.”

Chloe simply hummed hazily in response, her head nuzzling back into the blonde’s yellow sweater. A shiver went down Brooke’s spine that she couldn’t blame on the atmosphere, the air was stuffy and smelled of cheap 7-eleven beer.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“Suuuuuure.”

“I’m pan.” She had never said that before. Sure, Brooke had been thinking about it for a while. It’s kind of hard not to when a supercomputer had been telling her to suppress all of the feelings that she never realized she had.

“Really?” Chloe’s voice sounded surprisingly alert compared to the slurring mess she was a few seconds ago. 

“Last time I checked.” Brooke was staring straight at her. Her eyes were dazed and it looked like she was having a hard time keeping eye contact.

Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed for a second like she was trying to choose the right words. “I love you.”

“Well, I love you too, Chlo.”

“No Brookie, I mean I loooooooove you.” 

Brooke froze. “What?”

“I wanna marry you and be a lesbian plant mom with you.”

“Really?” Her voice had gone ultrasonic, only dogs and the elderly with their hearing aids could hear her now.

Brooke was having a hard time comprehending Chloe’s words. She loved her? Like loooooooooved her? This had to be the alcohol talking, right? Why else would she say this? Chloe couldn’t love her, most days the blonde didn’t even love herself. 

“Yep—“ she popped the ‘p’, “yes, yessiree!”

“Well, Chlo, can I tell you something?”

“What?”

“I loooooooove you too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’d love to be a lesbian plant mom with you.”

Chloe almost jumped up from her crush’s arms. This was probably the best news she had ever received, sober or not.

“Yay! We should get one of those pokey ones!”

“Well, I’ve always been a fan of calathea.” Chloe made a ‘humph’ sound as a thoughtful expression crossed her face, eyebrows scrunched together in concentration.

“We could get both.” The blonde added.

Chloe gasped, her eyes lit up as much as a tired, extremely wasted person’s eyes could. “We can get both.” Suddenly she was encased in a fit of giggles, putting more weight into Brooke’s side.

Brooke’s cheeks were dusted with a deep shade of scarlet. She was suddenly finding Chloe Valentine adorable. Well not suddenly, she had always thought that Chloe was pretty, but this was different. She wanted to take Chloe in her arms and never let any harm come to her.

“We should put you to bed.” Brooke’s voice had come out in a whisper, but she knew Chloe heard her.

“Will you come with me?” The brunette asked, her tone had turned sleepy as her eyes struggled to stay open.

“…sure.”

***

Everything hurt.

Chloe’s head was pounding and the light coming through her eyelids made her want to curl up into herself and die.

She groaned and turned around, clinging onto something that felt unfamiliar.

As she lazily opened her eyes, the light made her headache even worse, which she didn’t know was possible.

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn’t in her room, she wasn’t even in a bedroom. From the looks of it, it was Jake's basement.

The room had lots of natural light—much to Chloe’s dismay. She was placed right next to the glass door, which brought in essentially all of the light in the room.

As she sat upon the leather couch she was dead asleep on only moments ago, something slid off of her.

Groaning from the movement, Chloe looked down as saw a bundle of yellow fabric on the carpeted floor. She leaned over and picked it up, almost vomiting in the process. Her head spun for a second and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the lightheaded feeling to pass.

When it went away she allowed herself to carefully open one of her eyes, then letting the other open soon after.

Chloe stared at the yellow fabric in her hands. It was warm. She brought it up to her face and caught a whiff of lavender and beer. Brooke. Well, the lavender belonged to Brooke, she assumed the beer smell was her fault.

The brunette slowly draped the cardigan over her shoulders and stood up, which she immediately regretted. Her legs wobbled so unsteadily that she thought she might tip over and quickly sat back down. 

“You can do this,” she mumbled, hoping the self-reassurance would get rid of her nausea. It didn’t.

She once again, only slower this time, stood up. Chloe grabbed the side of the couch for balance and allowed all of her weight to be supported by the piece of furniture.

After stumbling around the couch and almost tripping over the lone bean bag in the center of the room, she had made it to the staircase and was gripping the railing for dear life.

As she started making her way up she made the mistake of looking behind her, a sudden sense of vertigo taking over. Never climb a staircase with a hangover. Ever.

Her knuckles clamped down so hard on the railing, they turned white and sweat was collecting on her forehead.

After what felt like hours, Chloe had triumphantly reached the top of the staircase and opened the basement door with more force than she expected.

She stumbled through the hall, leaning on the wall for support. After she accidentally knocked a baby picture of Jake off of the wall, she caught a whiff of the most wonderful and mouthwatering aroma she had ever smelled. Coffee.

She almost slammed into the kitchen island, but it was all worth it. The dark brown liquid was steaming in a pot and just sitting there, just waiting to be consumed.

The brunette opened each cabinet trying to find the coffee cups. It had been so long since she had been here. 

She had spent many mornings in this kitchen looking for the coffee cups, perks of being Jake’s ex-girlfriend. But ever since the fire, everything had been reorganized. Damn Jake’s parents who decided to refurbish an already functioning kitchen. Sure it was a little burned, but it worked.

“Good morning!” 

Chloe jumped, immediately grabbing her head in pain. She turned around, seeing a familiar head of blonde hair in front of her.

“Why are you shouting?” Chloe whispered, wincing in pain as her head throbbed again.

“Sorry,” Brooke said softly, giving the taller girl an apologetic look, “do you remember anything from last night?” She then asked carefully, taking the moment as Chloe thought to pick up a few deserted solo cups, skillfully avoiding eye contact.

“No… did I do anything bad?” The brunette grimaced. The past stories she’d been told about what she’d done while drunk haunting her once more. She at least hoped she hadn’t broken anything too expensive this time.

“No,” the blonde answered, trying to bite back the smile trying to force its way onto her lips, “not at all.”

Brooke then handed the brunette a steaming cup of Joe and Chloe sighed in relief.

“Thanks.” She took a sip than a though came to her realization. ”Oh, god, I did do something. Please tell me Rich didn’t post whatever stupid shit I did somewhere?” Chloe groaned. 

“No, you’re safe.” 

Before Chloe could respond, two people she had never seen before stumbled down the stairs and into the room.

“Where’s the door?” The guy questioned, squinting at Brooke and Chloe like he wasn’t sure if they were really there. 

Both wordlessly pointed to the front door in the other room.

“Thanks.” The dude replied, the couple then walked out the door.

Brooke and Chloe watched them and only after the door closed did they speak, “who were they?”

“No clue.”

The two girls burst into a fit of laughter, much to Chloe’s heads dismay. 

“What a party, huh.” Brooke smiled in response.

“You have no idea.”


	2. The Best Worst Day

Brooke didn’t know what to do. Her best friend just confessed her love for her. Well not just, two days ago… when she was drunk, like ridiculously drunk.

So the coming to wasn’t the most romantic, but she did.

Brooke hadn’t realized until a couple of months ago but, she had a crush on Chloe Valentine. It had been difficult to repress those feelings, but then the party happened and she had realized that there were more to those feelings. Like to the extent of she was in love with Chloe Valentine.

If there was any kind of spiritual being out there they definitely had an unsettled vice for Brooke.

Chloe freaking Valentine loved her. Loved Brooke. While drunk.

It wasn’t like she could just call her up and say “Hey, Chlo. You know that party we went to on Friday and you got really drunk? Well, you came out to me and we confessed our love for each other and made plans to be lesbian plant moms.”

Well, she could, but that might be a little awkward.

She had drafted dozens of messages and none of them were good.

“Hey Chlo, can you tal- no that’s overused.”

“Chloe! Hey! I’m hopelessly in love with you and want to have your children- nooooooooooo.”

‘I’m gay for you. Simple, gets straight to the point, and stupid.”

She eventually just decided to talk to her at school tomorrow. She was just going to re-confess her undying love for the one human being who made her heart skip a beat and dive into her stomach whenever she was in her presence. What could possibly go wrong?

***

Apparently everything.

Brooke woke up like every Monday morning. Tired, disheveled, dreading the upcoming day, the usual. But as she got ready for school the first bad thing to go wrong happened.

Her contacts had dried out.

It wasn’t a big deal, but Brooke hated her glasses. They were big bulky grandma glasses, she hated even the thought of them. They made her eyes bigger than they appeared and would get in the way of everything.

The blonde had debated going to school blind, but then she realized that she had to drive to school today and tickets were a pain in the ass.

But it was something that she could live with. But then things got worse.

As soon as she had stepped through the school doors some jerk slammed into her resulting in all of her stuff falling to the ground.

She was nice about it, didn’t blame him or anything. Then he offered to help her pick up her stuff. But as soon as he moved there was an audible crunch sound coming from underneath his foot. 

Yeah, that crunch sound was her phone. Her brand new phone that her mom had specifically said that if she ever broke that she would be grounded for life. The phone that she just bought a case for and was waiting for Amazon to deliver it.

The guy had apologized deeply, even offered to pay her for the damage, but Brooke just declined his offer and went straight to the squip squad’s meet up place so she could find Chloe.

As she walked through the halls, getting closer to her destination, she started to get nervous.

Well, Brooke was nervous before, it wasn’t every day that someone confessed their love for their best friend. But the closer she got to the meetup point the sooner she was actually going to have to speak to Chloe.

How was she going to react?

It was her best friend for crying out loud. The person she went to for boy trouble. The person that she would call in the middle of the night just to have someone to talk to or to complain about mensural cramps. Did she really want to possibly ruin that just for a relationship that most likely wouldn’t even make it to senior year? Crushes go away, but does love?

She saw her group of friends drawing closer by the second. With a deep breath, she picked up her pace and joined them.

“Hey, guys!” She smiled, trying to dismiss the rapid thoughts in her head.

“Hey, nice glasses,” Jenna complimented while taking a picture. That was the thing about Jenna, she showed her love for her friends by taking pictures. Rich and Jake held hands for the first time? Click. Christine gets into a prestigious acting camp? Going on insta. Jeramy all red-faced because Micheal lent him his hoodie? Sends it to the group chat.

Brooke blushed slightly, still not used some of the compliments she gets now. “Thanks, has anyone seen Chloe?”

“Yeah,” Micheal spoke up, being the second closest to the brunette in the group. “She had a meeting with her counselor this morning, didn’t she tell you?”

Brooke sighed while holding up her newly destroyed phone.

“Holy shit,” Rich exclaimed, not moving from his spot in Jake's lap. “What the hell happened?”

“Someone stepped on it,” the blonde sighed. It was truly becoming the worst day ever.

Suddenly the warning bell rang throughout the school’s crappy speaker system.

“That’s my cue,” Brooke sighed. “See you all at lunch.”

Brooke had started to get up when Jeramy had emerged from a crowd of rushed high school students, sweaty and panting.

“Sorry I‘m late,” he wheezed. “I had to... to walk today.” He took a deep breath, collecting himself, the turned to Brooke. “We have that test today with Ms.Thompson, right?”

In the haze of comprehending all of her feelings for Chloe, she had forgotten about her very important, worth half her grade, physics test.

She had planned on studying all weekend. She had typed up a study guide and had flashcards at the ready. But at that very moment, she couldn’t remember a single thing she had written down on those note cards.

So, in summary, Brooke was screwed.

“Shit.”

***

Luckily, Brooke had physics third period, which gave her some time to look over her notes. Unfortunately, her usually laid back first-period teacher was out and replaced by a sub who made the class do textbook work for the entire period, resulting in less time for studying.

Thankfully, past Brooke was very detailed in her flashcards and was able to remember a majority of what they learned in class, but she was still completely ill-prepared for this test.

In the end, she survived. Her grade possibly lower than before, but her heart was beating and her eyes droopy.

She had just told Jeramy that she would meet him at lunch when she had arrived in front of her locker.

She knelt in front of it and put in her combination. Luckily, it opened smoothly and she could relieve herself from the heavy textbooks that she barely used.

But those damned spiritual beings really didn’t feel like cutting Brooke some slack.

As she stood up and closed the locker door she didn’t see the bottom of her cardigan was still in the red zone.

She tried to walk away but was suddenly pulled back by the stuck piece of fabric.

Brooke really didn’t have time for this.

The blond pulled on the fabric hoping that it would slide out, but she was very wrong.

She gave a little extra tug which only resulted in a loud ripping noise.

Her cardigan, her favorite yellow cardigan that had been with her through the toughest times, was now in two pieces.

Brooke froze.

“Nonononononononononono,” she muttered under her breath, clutching to the ripped end of the canary yellow fabric.

Before she could even process what was happening, she dashed out of the hall and ran towards the lunchroom.

***

Brooke stormed into the cafeteria, close to tears. Every little thing had gone wrong today. Every tiny little thing, how was she supposed to talk to Chloe in this state? Cardigan ripped, brain fried, and stressed beyond a healthy point.

There was absolutely no way she could do it. Not today, not ever, all the signs were telling her to be closeted forever and repress her feelings, and that was something she was just going to have to learn how to deal with.

“Brooke!”

The blonde turned towards whoever called her name and saw her.

Chloe Valentine was sitting at the squad’s table, sitting right next to Jenna. She was waving at her with a concerned look, probably noticing the distressed look on the poor girls face.

For a moment everything that had gone bad today had disappeared. All that she could see was her and Chloe. Her heart grew light and her shoulders relaxed.

Brooke waved back and started making her way to the taller brunette.

Except, there was a slight issue: Meatball Monday.

In her daze, Brooke didn’t clock the person heading towards until it was too late and they crashed into each other. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” The guy apologized hurriedly.

Brooke just stood there, a shocked expression staining her features. The food already staining her clothes and dropping to the floor, red marinara sauce leaving an impression on her pristine white blouse.

She couldn’t have stopped it if she tried. Hot tears started forming in her eyes. She could feel pressure start building in her nose and her breathing was getting heavy.

The person from before was staring at her, “A-are you-“

“Move!” They were pushed out of the way and replaced with the only person Brooke needed.

“Hey, Brookie.” She was there. Chloe’s hands were on her shoulders and rubbing them gently, trying to get her to calm down.

That’s when she lost it. The tears streamed down her face and she almost collapsed into the brunette.

She was here. That’s all that mattered at that moment. Chloe was here, she was in a physical presence and talking to her. Her green eyes were full of comfort and familiarity. She didn’t want her to leave. She just wanted to stay here, with Chloe, and forget all her worries.

“Hey,” Chloe whispered, taking Brooke's hands in hers.“Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

Brooke nodded and allowed Chloe to lead her to the nearest woman’s restroom.

***

They entered a room full of girls touching up their make up. They all stared at the mess which was Brooke before being threatened to leave by Chloe.

As the last girl left Chloe maneuvered Brooke so that she was sitting on one of the school sinks. Sanitary? Definitely not, but it was sweet.

“I texted Christine, she’s getting my extra shirt from my locker.” Chloe was grabbing some paper towels from the dispenser and wetting them so that she could get as much of the meatball as possible.

“Thanks, Chlo.” The blonde sniffed, trying to wipe away the remaining tears that stained her face. 

Chloe smiled in response and started wiping the drying tears with the wet towel.

Brooke leaned into the motion and closed her eyes. The soothing motion was comforting which greatly relaxed her.

When she opened them and caught Chloe’s caring look she knew, it was now or never.

“Hey, um, I need to tell you something… about Friday.”

“Fri- Oh no.” Chloe retracted her hand to her side and cringed.”I did something didn’t I?”

“No!” Brooke exclaimed. “Well, yes but-“

“Please don’t take anything my drunken ass told you seriously,” Chloe pleaded. “Please. This friendship means everything to me, Brookie.”

Brooke froze. She looked up at Chloe and saw the look in her eyes, a look that told her that she didn’t want anything to change.“…No, yeah, I didn’t. You were wasted, you had drunken enough to kill a horse.”

The brunette sighed. “Good.”

There was an awkward silence between the two.

“What did I do?” Chloe asked, breaking the awkward tension.

“What?”

“What did I do?” She asked again, putting more emphasis on the words. “It was obviously something from the look on your face.”

“I-it was nothing, nothing of any importance,” Brooke stuttered. This was not happening.

“Brooke, I know when you’re lying. Tell me, please?”

The blonde sighed, she had to. She owed it to Chloe. “You told me that you loved me.”

Chloe’s eyes went wide in shock. She was gapping as she was trying to find the right words.

“… I say that all the time.” The taller girl responded, a little too fast.

“No, like loooooooove me. You said that you wanted to be lesbian plant moms together.”

Chloe’s lips thinned. She was staring at her hands and twisting her fingers together.

“There’s no way to interpret that platonically, is there?” She asked, the volume of her voice dropping significantly.

“Nope.”

“Look, Brooke, I-“

“Then I told you that I loooooooove you too.” Brooke couldn’t keep eye contact. Her hands were gripping the edge of the sink, which she was still sitting on, and she focused on the color change of her knuckles as they turned white.

“What?”

Brooke took a deep breath then looked at Chloe.

Her green eyes were wide. Her pink lips opened slightly and a red blush was coating her cheeks, which only caused Brookes to deepen in color.

“After you came out, my heart just kinda… stopped,” the blond started. “I, I realized that I liked you a couple of months ago, and I’ve been trying to hide those feelings. But when you told me how you felt… I told you that I felt the same, and I realized, that it wasn’t a lie.”

Brooke looked down at the floor once more.

“I doubt that you feel the same, you didn’t have control of your actions at that moment, but I needed to tell you. For years I’ve told you everything. Crushes, kisses, even first times. But this, this was killing me not to tell you. Every time you would look at me I had to bite my tongue from spurting it out. But now I can say, Chloe Valentine, I love you.”

Chloe was speechless. She stood there, in the middle of the girls' bathroom, listening to a love confession. Her brain had stopped working and her ability to speak had malfunctioned.

“I shouldn’t ha-“

Out of nowhere Chloe leaned in kissed her. Her hands cupping her cheeks and her own arms wrapping around the other's neck.

All too soon they separated. Feeling each other's hot breath on their faces and their noses almost touching.

“I love you too, Brooke Lohst.”

Brooke smiled. Her smile grew and grew. Chloe Valentine loved her, and she loved her back. This was where the spiritual beings apologized for such a crappy day because she was here kissing Chloe Valentine, something she only dreamed of.

Both girls leaned in, enjoying the feeling of each others presence and wanted nothing more than to forget that the rest of the world existed.

Except that it did.

The bathroom door opened and Christine entered, holding a multicolored shirt. “Hey, I got the-“

All three girls were frozen. Christine stared at the closeness of Brooke and Chloe and her jaw dropped.

“Finally!” Christine shouted, pumping her fists in triumph.

“What?!” Brooke and Chloe exclaimed in unison.

“All of us have been dying for you to get together. Well not dying in the literal sense bu-“

“You all knew!?” If shocked wasn’t the right word for it then it was the closest. The entire squip squad knew about their crushes?

“Yeah, it was pretty obvious,” Christine replied, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Oh my god,” Brooke groaned, burying her face into Chloe’s shirt. 

“Next is Jeramy and Micheal.”

Chloe thought for a moment. “… Are you shipping the entire squad?”

“No,” Christine explained. “Jenna and I are the masterminds behind all of it.”

“I can’t believe this,” Brooke groaned again. This was probably the most embarrassing thing that she had ever happened to her, including when she threw up on her fourth-grade teacher. 

“Don’t mind me, here’s the clean shirt,” Chris started while giving the shirt to Chloe. “Just go back to whatever you were doing, I was never here.” With that, the quirky girl they called their friend was gone and probably giving the news to everyone else. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Chloe asked, not fully understanding what had happened right in front of her own eyes. 

“I- I don’t know.”

The two girls went back to staring at each other, both of them embarrassed from the previous interaction.

“You know,” the brunette remarked. “I’ve always liked your glasses.”

“Chloe,” Brooke mumbled, blushing like mad.

“No, really. They highlight your eyes, which leave me weak in the knees.” Their eyes met and both of them knew what was going to happen, it was inevitable. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations, you got to the end! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I published the first chapter a week ago and I've been watching the hits go up every day!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic, please share it with your friends and leave kudos.
> 
> Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! You read my story! I hoped you liked it, I worked really hard and put off a writing assignment for this (out of my own procrastination though).
> 
> But thank you so much for reading the first chapter, all of this came from an idea from my sleep deprived brain a couple weeks ago, so I hope it’s good.
> 
> I would like to take a moment and mention my best friend, LetsgoRavendors, who edited and helped me when I was having writers block (check out her stuff, she writes a lot of Parrlyn if you’re into that).
> 
> I will be posting the second chapter soon so look out for it.
> 
> So, in summary, thank you, enjoy, check out my friends profile, and come back soon!


End file.
